


Word-A-Day

by dogtier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cloaca, F/M, Incest, Microphilia, Sizeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davesprite gets shrunk, tries to build a nest, learns some new vocabulary, and ends up spending some quality bonding time with Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word-A-Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired partially by [this series](http://manisoke.tumblr.com/post/21786203923/okay-finally-got-those-davsprites-scanned-not) of micro Davesprite pictures by Manisoke. Credit should also be given to Colleen Coover's _Small Favors_. If you're into sizeplay you should check the comic out.

Rose was reading on her bed when heard a thump beside her and turned her head to see a ball of yarn roll across the floor. She followed its trail back to her knitting basket, which was in disarray. She shook her head but grinned. 

"Have you been irritating Jade again?" Rose asked the small orange boy who was getting himself more and more tangled in her yarn as he struggled to free his wings.

"Me and Harley are just peachy," Davesprite told her. "Peachy as a baby's ass. She just decided to shrink me down because she knows I love it so much." 

"Of course," she said. "And I imagine the small size makes finding nesting material easier."

"I don't _nest_ ," Davesprite said defensively. 

"My mistake," Rose said. She moved to sit next to the basket so she could watch his attempts to undo the knots that bound him more closely. 

"A little help here?" Davesprite asked. 

"I'm considering it," Rose replied. He was facedown in the wool pile, his rump up in the air. Her grin widened as she reached out and ran a finger down his quivering back.

"Rose!" he protested. 

"What is it, Dave?" she asked. 

"You know what!" he said. She ran her fingers over his rear until she found his cloaca and he squeaked. 

"What do we have here?" she asked, rubbing the sensitive skin. She could feel him moist, it really was nesting season it seemed. 

"You're a witch," Davesprite hissed, arching into her touch the best he could while still ensnared. 

"Yes, I'm going to gobble you all up," she teased. She pressed the tip of her pinky into him and he all but squealed. She chuckled, cupping him in her hand as she leaned down to bring her mouth to his level. 

"Oh god," he gasped when she blew air over him. "Rose-"

"Just relax," she told him before applying her tongue. His moans were interlaced with squawks as she licked over and over his entrance. He was too small for her to fit the muscle inside, but he seemed to be enjoying himself regardless. She experimentally licked down the length of his tail, took the tip inside her mouth, and sucked. 

"Fuck," he groaned. She took him deeper, feeling him shake and thrash against the roof of her mouth as she worked the first few inches of his tail in and out. She couldn't get any more because of the tangle mess he was in. She pulled back. 

"Hold still a moment," she told him as she pulled scissors off her bedside table and carefully snipped the yarn that snared him away from the rest of the ball. 

"Hey," he said when she put the scissor back. "Don't know if you noticed, but I'm still tied up here."

"Oh, I know," she said. She picked up his bound form and laid him on her pillow. "It's a good look for you." 

"Geez, thanks," he said. 

She renewed her rubbing of his wet cloaca while she considered her options. There was no way she could fit much of her finger inside him at this size, so she would have to find a substitute. Perhaps the blunt end of one of her smaller knitting needles? 

"Earth to flighty board," Davesprite said. "Either get me off or let me go already."

"So shameless," Rose said. "I'll return momentarily."

She selected several sized of knitting needs and headed to her en suite bathroom to wash them off. She grabbed a wet washcloth for good measure, she imaged Davesprite was going to be rather sticky by the end of this. 

When she returned he had renewed his attempts to wriggle free. 

"You're no Houdini," she said. 

"Shut it," he responded. 

"That's no way to talk to a lady," she told him. "But I'll forgive you. You're just a silly bird after all."

"You're so magnanimous," he said. 

"Did someone give you a word-a-day calendar?" she asked.

"Oh my god this is stupid, fuck me already," he said. 

She laid the needles on the bed, sizing them up next to him. The middle one seemed best and she twirled it in her fingers before she brought it down with a smack across his ass. He squeaked and she turned it so that the blunt in was rubbing against him. 

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Rose, you're _killing_ me here," he said. 

She laughed and slowly push the tip inside him. He wriggled and she held it still, letting him move back onto it. She was curious to see how much he would take. He seemed quite enthusiastic but was soon wincing. 

"Careful, there," she said.

"It would be easier if you untied me," he replied. 

"But not nearly as fun," she said. "Just lie still then, I'll be gentle." 

He settled against the pillow and let her move the tip barely in and out of him. It only required the smallest of motions and it was quite amazing to see what a large response they produced. He was quickly thrashing against the pillowcase beneath him, pants interlaced with pleasured caws. 

"You really are shameless," she said, but he was too wrapped up to answer her. With her free hand she pushed up her skirt so she could rub herself through her panties. Watching him work himself in a frenzy was making her wet. 

"Oh god," Davesprite panted. "Oh fuck fuck ahh!" 

His back arched and he squawked loudly before collapsing, sliding right off the needle in the process. He continued to slide, tumbling from the pillow down to the bed. Rose laughed and set the needle aside. 

"All finished?" she asked. 

"Yeah I'm good," he said. "Would be better if you untied me and let me lend you a hand."

"Excellent suggestion," she said. 

She quickly stripped before picking up the scissors once more and carefully freeing him. He immediately unfurled his wings and stretched. She stroked his back between them, which made him coo. 

"Stiff?" she asked. 

"A little," he said. "But get up here already."

She crawled up onto the bed, careful not to crush him, and sat against the head board. He floated up to sit on her stomach. 

"Don't get too comfy," she said.

"Just surveying the surroundings," he replied. "Got to check the lay of the land before we go sp-"

"If you call it spelunking I'm flicking you off the bed," Rose warned.

"I thought you'd be happy I was utilizing my new vocabulary," he said. 

"Oh, I'll show you happy, my Lilliputian friend," she said. 

"Now you're just making up words," he said. "Real mature."

"Lick my pussy already you damn stubborn parrot," she snapped. 

"Crow," he corrected, but slid down between her spread thighs anyway. "And shouldn't you be calling it a 'quim' or something, I thought you were classy." 

She simply grasped his hair between two fingers and shoved his face against her clit in response. He took the hint, opening his mouth and licking the sensitive flesh. Even with his mouth as wide as it would go he couldn't fit it in, so he just laid sucking kisses all over it while he teased lower with his tail. 

"Jesus, you're wet. And tight," Davesprite said, pushing his tail inside of her. "I feel like I'm-"

"I warned you," Rose growled. 

"Pleasuring a beautiful, intelligent woman?" he ventured.

"Acceptable," she said. 

He fucked her with his tail while still licking her clit. Her head dropped back against the headboard with a thunk and she tried to resist the urge to just grab him and make him go faster. He wrapped his hand around her clit and squeezed experimentally, making her gasp. 

"Keep doing that," she ordered. 

"Got it," he said. She let out a strangled nose as he did, rubbing and jerking her just right. Her fingers twitched and she grabbed the covers, bunching them up in an attempt to keep her hands occupied. The closer she got the more tempted she became to shove Davesprite in deeper, but she fought down her base impulses while panting and moaning at every flick of his tiny little tongue. 

"Fuuuuck," Rose groaned, trying to warn him as she neared the edge but her tongue wasn't cooperating. He just sped up and she came, her inner walls clamping down around his tail. He squawked. 

"Holy shit, ow," Davesprite whined as he slipped free.

"Sorry," she said. 

"Fuck that was like a hurricane," he said. "Tropical Storm Rose's Pussy ravages the tender town of Striderville. There are no survivors."

"Oh shut it," she said, picking up the wash cloth she had set aside and dropping it on his head. 

"You're welcome, by the way," he said from beneath the damp fabric. "But I understand that it's hard to manage 'thanks' when you're so dazzled by my bedroom prowess."

"Was that today's word?" she asked.

"No, 'harridan' was and Jade didn't take kindly to the sample sentence," Davesprite said. 

"You're such a fuckass," Rose told him.

"I don't know why I even try," he said, wriggling back out into the air. "Ugh, I'm going to go take a bath. Later."

"Later," she said, waving lazily as he fluttered across the room. "And if you want Jade to forgive you, try calling her 'bellicose'."

"No way am I falling for that," he said. If she squinted she thought he might be flipping her off.

"It was worth a shot," she said.


End file.
